TunefulTriangulist
} |name = Terina Mirees |symbol= |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal ▼= - Normal= - Jacketless= - Red jacket= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Dead ▼= - Ghost= - Terinasprite= }} |-|Alterniabound= |caption = ' And what wi}{ you offer me if I revise my terms? I play for advantage. You know that. ' |title = Seer of Mind |age = 7 solar sweeps (15 earth years) |screenname = tunefulTriangulist |style = Perfect grammar and syntax. Replaces 'c' with '<' and 'b' with '>' to represent triangles; also replaces 'll' with '}{' to represent a violin. |specibus = Lariatkind |modus = Pinboard |relations = The Recaller - Ancestor Sofita Coteal - Moirail Larissa (tiger) - Lusus |planet = Land of Memories and Reflection }} Terina Mirees, also known by her Trollian handle tunefulTriangulist, is a troll. The first moiety of the handle refers to her partiality to music and the violin; the second, her fondness of triangles and maths in general. 'Mirees' is a play on Terina's title, Seer of Mind, with 'Seer' written backwards and also the first two letters of 'Mind'. Introduction Your name is TERINA MIREES. You consider yourself a PROFICIENT VIOLINIST. You live alone, somewhere on a hill, so whining neighbours are NOT A PROBLEM. As such, you PLAY A LOT OF MUSIC DURING THE DAY, for some reason. Maybe you just like the sunlight when you play. It's soothing. You like to think that you possess not one but TWO STRIFE SPECIBI: you have always considered the WEAPON OF VOCABULARY AND WORDPLAY your domain and your arbalest. You have a passion for PROGRAMMING, and although you're still somewhat of a novitiate, you PICK THINGS UP VERY FAST. You love READING and CREATING ART, and you also enjoy CREATIVE WRITING when the whim takes you, but you rarely show anyone anything you write because you DON'T HAVE MUCH FAITH IN YOUR ABILITY. You are very fond of SCIENCE and MATHS, particularly PHYSICS in all its manifestations; sometimes you VISIT your BLUEBLOODED FRIEND so you can STUDY THE STARS, because your HIVE doesn't have much in the way of astronomical equipment. You particularly like TRIANGLES, for some reason; they're very useful, and simple, and geometric, and as such TRIGONOMETRY is one of your FAVOURITE BRANCHES OF MATHS. Your HIVE is VERY GEOMETRIC AND ALIQUOTAL, because you thought it was the most amusing thing to play the drones with your ELABORATE NERDY DESIGNS when you were younger. Your RESPITEBLOCK is a MESS but that doesn't matter. You are QUITE GOOD WITH A COMPUTER AND DRAWING TABLET, and you SPEND a GOOD MOIETY OF YOUR TIME on the GRUBMESH; you have a number of odd projects ticking along, but they are mostly JUST FOR THE CHALLENGE because trolls don't really appreciate such things. Your trolltag is tunefulTriangulist and you speak erately and a little lyri. Personality and traits Terina's hobbies include programming, reading, physics, a variety of creative pursuits and playing the violin. She is familiar with the grubmesh (troll internet) and is competent with her preferred weapon of the lariat-and-knives, reminiscent of a Shaolin rope dart. Her combative skill is greatly enhanced by her telekinetic abilities. Terina's exposure to the horrorterrors as a child left her cynical and dissatisfied with society. Her foreknowledge of Alternia's destruction, derived from the gods' whispers and from her dreams, caused her to become disillusioned and somewhat fatalistic; she displays her misanthropy in a disdain for authority, an innate skepticism and a manipulative attitude. While she is capable of empathy, she finds it difficult to trust. Innately sarcastic, Terina teases her friends often and expresses frustration when they demonstrate incompetence. Due to her domineering nature, she usually takes the place of ringleader when it comes to motivating her friends towards an objective. Her private feelings are kept under wraps at all times, even in life-threatening situations: occasions when she displays any strong emotion are rare, for she prefers to hide her insecurities behind intellectual detachment. Despite her disdain for troll society in general, however, she cares deeply for her friends and always has their best interests at heart, whatever front she may put on it, although her methods of helping them are not always painless. In truth, Terina does not like discord; while she can be harsh and has few scruples about following through with threats, she tends to sidestep serious confrontation with her friends by attempting to placate the other party rather than engage. She does feel guilt when she becomes involved in conflict, but refuses to show it. Terina tries to resolve arguments by approaching situations from an entirely rational perspective, a technique that she believes everyone should be capable of. In conversation, she always utilizes correct syntax and has an elaborate vocabulary, is prone to long-winded lectures and sarcasm, and only uses periods, commas, and semicolons to punctuate her statements; exclamation marks are limited to snide remarks or else only when she is under considerable duress. She occasionally (very rarely) uses emoticons, and employs contractions fairly naturally, albeit perhaps a little more sparingly than other characters in Oblivionstuck. Gallery Strife.png Computer.png Psychics.png Terina-godtier2.gif Terina hive.png LOMAR.png Grimdark Terina.png Category:Red Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Tinazz